Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a chip package for semiconductor dies or chips. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a chip package with a winged heat sink having a vertical displacement and downward facing fins.
Related Art
In the design of computers and other systems with devices having high thermal loads, heat sinks are often applied to the thermal load device to dissipate heat energy from the devices to the surrounding air (which is typically fan driven). Heat sinks come in a variety of forms and contain a variety of technologies. For cooling high-powered devices, it is common for heat sinks to be thermally attached with a thermal-interface material between the heat sinks and the devices, and for the heat sinks to overhang the devices in such a way as to present a large plane to which convective fins can be attached. Moreover, the thermal path in the base of the heat sink can be solid metal or may be augmented by other devices, such as heat pipes.
However, the heat sinks often restrict the ability to place components near the high-powered device because of mechanical interference. In addition, the heat sinks are also often performance limited when the air flow is not near the high-powered thermal device. This problem is common to a wide variety of high thermal-load components and, particularly, to computer processors.
For example, processors may be placed at the center of an edge of a circuit board with related components (such as voltage-regulator modules) positioned nearby. However, voltage-regulator modules may be tall devices, which can restrict air flow and present height issues. In addition, the air intakes (which provide the air flow) may be located at the outside edges away from the edge that includes the processors. Consequently, it can be difficult to cool processors in this configuration.
Hence, what is needed is a heat sink without the above-described problems.